The Naruto Realm
by Irwin-LyokoWarroir
Summary: Irwin thought he was going to a normal anime convention. But somehow, he and two friends ended up in the world of Naruto. Now they have to survive a year in there before they have a chance to escape back to the real world. Warning! Rated M for a Reason.


Hey guys. Sorry I haven't made any new story's for a while. I would have made a chapter 6 to Code:Lesbian but I was stuck so I just left it at that. So here is my new story.

* * *

**The Naruto Realm**

**Chapter:1: The Anime Convention**

The day began with the sun shining bright in the room of Irwin. He yawned and got up, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. (15 to 20 minutes later) Irwin then went down the stairs leading to the living room.

"Irwin, your finally awake. Your breakfast is on the table honey" Irwin's mom said.

"Thank you mom. Hey, are you going to be able to drive me to Janicon in Jacksonville today?" Irwin asked

"Sure thing sweety. Be sure to be ready and have everything you need because once we leave I can't turn back." His mom said

"Why? Is something up mom?" Irwin asked

"Yes. I got a job promotion up in Jacksonville so we will be moving there in a year when the office is done being built. I'm going there to look for a house near where the office is going to be built." His mom said.

"Cool! That means I'll be living in a place that has a anime convention nearby. I'll go get ready then." Irwin said, turning to go back upstairs.

"First eat your breakfast. Then get ready." His mom said with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, okay, just don't look at me like that. It creeps me out." Irwin said, turning back towards the kitchen

Irwin sat down at the breakfast table and poured cereal in a bowl. He then sat up to get some milk from the refrigerator and then sat back down pouring milk in the cereal. After he was done eating, he went up to his room to get ready.

''Now what should get first...oh I know!" Irwin said as he went in his closest and got his anime costume of a fan fiction person from Naruto...Kasai Uchiha!(Yes, this guy from ''Rise of The Uzumaki Clan'' story of the Aurthur ''Dragon Legend of Drake''. Check my favorites in my profile) His favorite character.

''Okay, let's see, where is that duffel bag...'' Irwin said as he searched his room for it.

''Ah ha! Here it is'' He said and he looked in it to see the rest of the things he needed for the convention.

Irwin then went to the bathroom to change into his costume. After he changed, he got his duffel bag and went downstairs to watch a little T.V before it was time to go to the convention. He changed to Cartoon Network (to me it's channel 45) and Naruto began.

Sakura is amazed and says, "Niisan?" (Older brother?)

Naruto: ''EEHH??!! You mean those two are brother and sister?''

Camera shows first Neji than Hinata.

Kakashi: ''They are of distinguished lineage descended from Konoha's oldest

and most illustrious bloodline... the prestigious Hyuuga clan. (Pause) But

they are certainly not siblings.''

Sakura: ''Then how exactly are they related.''

Kakashi: ''Mmmm... Well... To start off, I should explain the relationship

between the House of Hyuuga's main family and its offshoot...''

Naruto: ''Main family and offshoot?''

Lee: (Goes into formal teaching mode) ''Yes! Miss Hinata is descendended

from the the main branch, in other words, the founders of the Hyuuga ninja

school. Neji comes from and offshoot of that bloodline.''

Sakura: ''So what you're saying is that it's a fight between relatives. It

must be hard on those two...''

Lee: ''Yes, but...''

Sakura and Naruto in unison: ''Huh?''

Sakura: ''What?''

Lee: ''It seems that dating back a long time ago a lot has happened between

the main family and the branch. Nowadays, there are strained relations

between them.''

Naruto: ''Unnh? Why?''

Lee: ''I don't know the details, but.. (Goes into teaching mode again)

''Old, illustrious ninja houses like the Uchiha and Hyuuga families have special

techniques and abilities that run only in those clans. It appears that the

Hyuuga family has established a strict set of rules that must be adhered

to in order to pass on those special abilities to the clan's successors.

Moreover, it appears this set of rules is considerably favors the head

family over the branch.''

Sakura and Naruto in unison: ''Huh?''

Lee: (Abandons teaching mode, looks at Hyuuga and Neji in the arena, and

there is sympathy in his voice) ''The rules created a rift and it seems

like a lot has happened between the main and branch families...''

Camera shows Kakashi with a poker face. ''He might know more than what Lee

has just explained.''

Sakura: ''Then this is a grudge match...''

The camera shows Naruto looking at Hinata very seriously then moves over

to Hinata who stands submissively, eyes downcast.

Irwin then turns the T.V off and checks his watch which said 5:45pm

''Guess I'll print some stories from my computer'' Irwin said as he went to his room.

Irwin then sat down in his computer and turned it on, typed his password and waited till the desktop appeared. Then he look for his stories that he saved from He found 2 and began printing them. He waited for about 10 minutes before everything was done. He put both stories in 2 separate folders and then went back downstairs.

''Mom, I'm ready to go'' Irwin said

''Okay, I'll be right there. I just need to grab a few things first.'' She said

''Alright, I'll be in the living room when your done'' Irwin said.

Irwin sat down on the couch, pulled out a Nintendo DS and began playing his Code Lyoko game. After a few minutes, his mother came in.

''Alright, lets go Irwin'' She said.

''Okay,'' Irwin said as he pick up everything and walked out the door and to the Van. He put everything in the side and got up in the front.

''Don't forget to buckle up Irwin'' His mom said.

''I know, I know. Jeez, you act like this is my first time riding in the van'' Irwin said.

''Watch your tone with me young man. Unless you want to go to the convention, you won't talk like that to me'' His mom said.

''Okay, I'll behave'' Irwin chuckled as he buckled up.

''What was that?'' His mom asked

''Nothing, nothing'' Irwin said as his mom started the car and drove off towards Jacksonville.

**[A/N Now this is where the main plot takes places**

2 hours later to which felt like 2 years to Irwin, They finally made it to Jacksonville.

''Finally, we're here. Just drop me off at the hotel'' Irwin said

''Okay. Don't forget to call me if anything happens'' She said

''Don't worry mom. Nothing is going to happen to me'' Irwin said. **[A/N Yeah right. LOL**

''Alright. See you in 3 days'' His mom said as she drove off.

''Bye mom'' Irwin said as he waved at her.

Irwin walked in the hotel and look around for the front desk. When he saw it, he walked towards it and rang the bell.

''Good evening sir, how may I help you?'' said the manager(front desk duh!)

''Yes, I'm here for the anime convention, Janicon this weekend'' Irwin said

''Ah yes, may I have your name?'' asked the manger

''Irwin Thompson'' Irwin said **[A/N last name is made up**

''Lets see here...ah yes here you are. Room 333. Shall I have your bags sent to your room?'' asked the manager

''Yes please, and I would like to have a to be woke up 2 hours before the convention starts please.'' Irwin said

''Yes sir, would there be anything else?'' asked the manager

''Yes, do you have room service?'' Irwin asked

''Yes we do, just push and hold number 5 on the phone in your room'' said the manager

''Thank you'' Irwin said

''Is that all sir?'' asked the manager

''Yes, that will be all'' Irwin said

''Then thats $159 for your room per night, $35 for registration of the convention, and $20 for bags to be sent to your room'' said the manager

''Thank you'' Irwin said as he gave the man $532

Irwin then gave his bags to the bellboy and looked around to see a group of Naruto Cosplayers by the vending machines. He walked towards the vending machines to get some soda when one of them walk up to him.

''Hi, my name is Drake. Welcome to Janicon'' he said with his hand in position of a handshake.

''Hi, my name is Irwin. So whose the convention owner here?'' Irwin asked as he shook Drake's hand.

''I am. This is the first one I started. So what kind of anime do you watch and what manga do you read?'' Drake asked.

''Well, the one I watch the most is Naruto. I also watch Bleach, Death Note, Code Lyoko, Heroic Age, and Digimon. As for the manga I read, the only one I read is Naruto.''

Irwin checks his watch which read 8:15pm.

''Well, I gotta get to my room and get ready for the convention tomorrow. Hey, since your the convention owner, wanna meet here tomorrow? I don't know the layout of the convention.'' Irwin asked

''Sure. I'll be here around 8:00am when the convention starts. So, who are you dressed as?'' Drake asked

''You probably don't know him because he's a fan fiction character from Naruto, but I'm dressed as Kasai Uchiha'' Irwin said

''You mean from my story 'Rise of The Uzumaki Clan'?'' Drake asked

Irwin's eye's bulged out with shock ''You mean your 'Dragon Legend of Drake' from fanfiction?'' Irwin asked, almost yelping.

''Yep. And I guess your Irwin-LyokoWarrior?'' Drake asked

''Yeah, man I had know idea you be here. It was nice meeting you. Well I gotta go. See yeah dude'' Irwin said

''Later'' Drake said

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. (Just to let you guys know the episode that Irwin watched on T.V was just something I found on the Internet and decided to put it in here) In case you guys are wondering what the Naruto realm is...well I can't tell you that. That would spoil the hole story, unless you read the summery? Dam it! Oh well. In case I forget, I'm doing a poll if I should do three separate chapters for the 3-day convention or a single chapter for the 3-day convention. **Don't forget to vote! **Then I'll see you guys in chapter 2. (By the way, my life is not at all like this. I just had to make it up for it to make sense for the story) 

See yeah dudes.


End file.
